


How Many?

by Sassywrites77



Series: Real Person One Shots [4]
Category: Real People Fanfiction - Fandom, Sebastian Stan (Actor)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Sebastian counts your orgasms as he gives them to you.  Brought to you by a conversation with a few ladies over on tumblr.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Real Person One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585267
Kudos: 50





	How Many?

“That's five,” Sebastian rasped in your ear, his fingers continuing to pump into you slowly as you came, your walls clenching around them and arousal drenching his hand.

He was home for a few days, having a small break in the hectic schedule he had been keeping lately. He wanted to make up for lost time and was determined to see how many orgasms you could handle, and he was going to count every one of them.

You gasped, your whole body sensitive and you weren’t sure how many you would be able to tolerate before it was just too much. At this point, you were a complete and utter mess. He had arrived home, kissing you fervently almost clacking his teeth against yours in his haste. He began to undress both of you, leaving a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom. 

He pushed you back on the bed and buried his face in your pussy before you had barely realized you were no longer standing. He licked and sucked at your clit not letting up until your first orgasm washed over you. He still didn’t let you rest though, as he lapped up your juices humming his approval.

His fingers joined his tongue as he slid two into you curling them up as he flicked his tongue against your clit bringing orgasm number two. He pulled his mouth away from you as he continued to work his fingers within you, his beard wet and a wicked smile on his lips. You were soon coming a third time, your hands grasping in the sheets and thighs clamping shut as your hips thrust up. He pulled his fingers away from your core and begin to move up your body placing wet, sloppy kisses along the way.

His lips captured yours, tongue pushing between your lips tangling with yours. His hands brushed along your sides causing you to shiver and shake; your body was so sensitive. Your hands moved to his back, nails digging into his skin as his lips moved across your neck sucking and nipping then moving lower.

His fingers pressed inside you once again, thumb rubbing across your clit as his lips latched onto your nipple. Your fingernails scratched down his back as your body arched into him. His fingers pumped in and out of you as he sucked on your nipples alternating between the two. He sucked hard, nipping the tip of a nub as his thumb rubbed your clit in quick, tight circles and just that quickly you were coming again.

You tried to gasp out his name, only getting out a “Seba…” before your breath caught in your throat as the orgasm washed over you. Your core clenched around his fingers but he continued to pump in and out slowly. As you came down, he quickened his actions again, his mouth moving back up to your neck. He pulled your earlobe between his lips sucking as his fingers curled against your g-spot bringing you over the edge once more. 

“That’s five. God, you’re always beautiful, but when you come undone, baby, you are a sight to behold.” Sebastian slowly pulled his hand away, finally giving you a moment to recover it seemed. He kissed you before moving to lay beside you, his hands still moving lightly over your body as though he didn’t want to stop touching you.  
“Jesus, Sebastian,” you said when you had finally caught your breath. “Are you trying to kill me?”

He cocked his head, looking proud of himself with a smirk on his lips. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“That’s because I couldn’t breathe,” you said, pushing against his chest playfully as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.

“What can I say? I really missed you,” he said with a chuckle.

“I missed you, too. And that was the best hello I have ever received.”

“Oh, but I’m not done greeting you, baby. I plan to have you coming all night,” he told you as he rolled back over you, his hard cock pressing between the two of you. He positioned his cock at your entrance, and as he kissed you he snapped his hips and was buried inside you. You both gasped at the feeling. You wrapped your legs around his hips as he began to move working you toward yet another orgasm. It was sure not to be the last you would have before the night was over.


End file.
